Lo leí en tu Diario
by usagi bombon
Summary: Un diario es un amigo, un confidente aquel que guarda tus deseos, sueños, ilusiones ocultos, aquel q contiene el nombre de la persona amada y plasmas tu amor por el pero...¿que pasa cuando llega a manos del dueño de tu corazon?


Un nuevo día comienza, un hermoso cielo azul en compañía de unos algodones blancos llamadas nubes y de un astro rey nos saludan, con sus cómplices aquellos que entran cada mañana por la ventana de nuestra habitación para indicarnos que un nuevo día ha llegado que es hora de levantarse si, me refiero a los rayos del sol que con ayuda del canto de unas hermosas aves nos alegran la mañana.

Las mañanas suele ser hermosas en Tomoeda, el cielo azul, el sol brillando y el viento agradable, no es un día caluroso, pero tampoco es frio, el clima es de lo más agradable, la gente que habita el lugar es gentil, cálida y muy trabajadora tal y como se puede apreciar por las calles a tempranas horas de la mañana, las aves cantando pero… que es ese ruido….¿un despertador?

Una hermosa joven se encuentra plácidamente dormida cuando un horrendo sonido comienza a sonar por toda la habitación, el reloj ha marcado la hora de levantarse, la chica comienza ha moverse entre sus sabanas dando un pequeño salto, ya que la había sobresaltado, tomando el reloj entre sus manos para poder ver la hora… pudiéndose apreciar a una joven con el cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos verdes

¡Sakura ya está listo el desayuno!-se puede escuchar una voz en la planta baja de la casa

Sakura da un bostezo llevándose la mano a la boca para poder decir-¡ya voy! Tengo la impresión de que hoy será un día diferente…. Espero que sea muy bueno- mientras sonreía y deja el reloj en su lugar para comenzar a vestirse y arreglarse-_mi__nombre__es__Sakura__Kinomoto__voy__en__primero__de__secundaria__de__la__escuela__de__Tomoeda,__las__materias__que__me__gustan__son:__educación__física__y__la__música__pero__las__que__detesto__son__las__matemáticas,__soy__una__niña__muy__alegre__con__mucha__energía-_mientras baja por las escaleras- ¡BUENOS DIAS!-saluda con efusión para detener el paso al entrar en la cocina y encontrarse con un joven moreno de cabellos castaños oscuros y con unos ojos cafés oscuros, casi negros.

El joven que tomaba una taza de chocolate voltea a mirarla para decirle.- ¿Por qué hacías tanto ruido?

- no estaba haciendo ruido-mientras se dirige a su lugar mientras él la mira por unos segundos para después dirigirla mirada a la puerta de donde ella había asomado diciéndole- no me digas, si escuchaba unos ruidos como de unas pisadas, claro si tu caminar se oye como caminan las bestias.

Sakura se acerca a el en zancadas para decirle.- yo no soy Sakura bestia-_el__es__mi__hermano,__Touya__quien__se__la__pasa__molestándome,__se__aprovecha__porque__es__más__alto__que__yo,__el__se__encuentra__en__su__ultimo__año__de__preparatoria__en__la__escuela__Seiyo,__aunque__al__parecer__su__pasatiempo__es__molestarme_

- mmm… tienes razón no eres Sakura bestia eres un ¡MOUNSTRO!

-¿qué dijiste?-apretando los puños mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano

Veo que desde temprano ya se llevan bien-tanto Sakura y su hermano Touya miraron a la persona poseedora de la voz, un señor con una sonrisa amable y sincera, castaño el cual utiliza lentes pero eso no impide que se puedan apreciarla amabilidad en sus ojos -_el__es__mi__padre__…__Fujitaka,__profesor__de__la__universidad__y__se__especializa__en__arqueología__es__muy__bueno__sin__olvidar__que__es__un__gran__cocinero,__de__los__mejores-_bien aquí tienes-asentando un plato de desayuno

-gracias por la comida- dice Sakura sonriendo y cuando iba a comenzar a dar el primer bocado miro a un costado-buenos días mamá-mientras miraba una foto de una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos grisáceos, con una sonrisa muy hermosa y gentil, sin olvidarse de el color de los ojos, verdes, como el de Sakura -_ella__es__mi__mamá__Nadeshko,__ella__falleció__cuando__solo__tenia__tres__años__y__aunque__no__me__acuerdo__bien__la__quiero__mucho,__mi__papá__siempre__me__cuenta__sobre__ella__es__por__ello__que__la__quiero__mucho__y__guardo__su__recuerdo__como__un__tesoro,__el__no__tenerla__no__me__hace__sentir__sola,__ya__que__no__lo__estoy__tengo__a__mi__papá__y__a__mi__hermano__que__a__pesar__de__ser__un__poco__molestoso__me__quiere,__es__su__forma__de__expresar__su__cariño-_comenzando a reír mientras su hermano la miraba con curiosidad

- gracias por la comida, ya debo irme-dice el joven parándose para irse a la escuela

- espérame yo también voy contigo- desayunando lo mas rápido que pudo, se despidió de su padre y emprendió una rápida carrera para alcanzar a su hermano ya que este la había dejado a tras, en el transcurso contemplaba los arboles de cerezos que se encontraban alrededor hasta que por fin lo pudo ver-hermano porque no me esperaste-haciendo un pequeño puchero

- no sé porque tienes tanta prisa, aun estas a tiempo-mientras la miraba

- si puede ser pero cuando no voy contigo suelo llegar tarde a la escuela y bueno… jeje.. Tengo que evitarlo ¿no?-mientras sonreía y su hermano negaba con la cabeza

¡Buenos días!-saludo un apuesto joven de cabellos grises, el cual usaba lentes y con una sonrisa de lo mas encantadora

-hola-mientras le sonreía al chico

- buenos días Yukito- sonreía alegremente Sakura- _el__es__Yukito__Tsukishiro__es__el__mejor__amigo__de__mi__hermano__va__en__el__mismo__salón__que__el__y__es__un__gran__amigo__de__la__familia.__Es__una__persona__muy__amable__y__encantador__todo__lo__contrario__a__mi__hermano_

-buenos días pequeña Sakura-sonriéndole, se encaminaron en la escuela, al llegar se despidieron y el deja unos dulces a Sakura

Sakura, mientras los ve partir-Yukito…-suspira y se queda mirando los dulces

-Luces encantadora así toda pensativa- la voz de una chica de cabellos largos oscuros, con los ojos color amatista la miraba y grababa

-buenos días Tomoyo-sonriendo un poco nerviosa a lo que la chica le devolvió la sonrisa- _ella__es__Tomoyo__Daidoji__es__mi__prima,__mejor__amiga__y__hermana,__su__madre__Sonomi__es__la__prima__de__mamá__y__me__trata__como__a__una__hija__así__como__el__cariño__que__siento__por__ella__y__Tomoyo.__Tomoyo__es__una__chica__muy__bella__e__inteligente,__su__pasatiempo__es__tomar__fotos__y__por__lo__general__grabar__con__cámaras__de__video,__en__especial__a__mi,__aunque__aun__no__entiendo__porque,__ella__dice__que__es__porque__soy__una__persona__divertida__y__linda,__puede__parecer__un__poco__extraña__pero__tiene__un__gran__corazón._

- te ves un poco pensativa Sakura, ¿sucede algo malo?-mientras la miraba con un poco de preocupación

- no-sacudiendo rápidamente la cabeza-no pasa nada malo Tomoyo es solo que pensaba que tal vez lo mejor era que las cosas hubieran seguido como antes-con un poco de nostalgia en su mirada aunque ella tratara de aparentar lo contrario

-¿te refieres al joven Yukito?

- si-asintiendo también con la cabeza

- Sakura…-la chica la miro por unos segundos iba a decir algo cuando la castaña la interrumpió

- vamos Tomoyo si no llegamos tarde-sonriendo y tomándola de la mano para entrar a la escuela y dirigirse al salón de clases-¡BUENOS DIAS!-mientras entraba por el salón saludando a todos con entusiasmo

¡BUENOS DIAS!-le contestaron sus compañeros, las chicas se dirigieron a su lugares.

- Buenos días-saluda sakura a un joven con una sonrisa gentil de cabello azul obscuro

Buenos días pequeña Sakura.- regalándole una sonrisa-_el__es__Eriol__Hiraguizawa__es__mi__mejor__amigo,__es__un__chico__muy__amable,__gentil__y__muy__inteligente,__el__es__de__Inglaterra__pero__vino__a__vivir__a__Tomoeda__hace__como__tres__años__aproximadamente,__para__el__y__para__Yukito__siempre__seré__la__pequeña__Sakura__lo__cual__no__me__molesta__ya__que__es__su__forma__de__expresar__su__cariño__hacia__a__mi-_buenos días Tomoyo-sonrió de una manera distinta, la chica le devolvió el saludo apareciendo un ligero color carmesí en sus mejillas- _eso__es__un__poco__raro__… __me__he__preguntado__cuando__estos__dos__se__pondrán__de__novios__y__se__dirán__sus__sentimientos-_los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos al abrirse la puerta entro el chico mas apuesto que alguien se pudiera imaginar, un joven castaño con una mirada profunda con un color hipnotizante, seguido de el entro el profesor por lo cual tomo asiento.

Las clases transcurrían normalmente aunque para una castaña todo parecía ser aburrido, su atención se encontraba puesta en la ventana, en mirar el cielo y sus pensamientos iban aun más lejos, pero todo fue interrumpido por su querida prima Tomoyo, ya que esta le paso el papel y ahí comenzó una pequeña platica….

Sakura vio el papel para después dirigir una mirada a su prima, después de ello regreso su mirada al papel y lo abrió….

Saku, ¿estás bien? Te veo muy pensativa

-estoybien,Tomoyonotepreocupes.-extendiéndole el papel a la chica cuando ella lo abrió y leyó miro a la peli castaña para que ella le diera una sonrisa, una sonrisa que no termino por convencer a su prima

-¿segura?Hasestadoasídesdelamañana…..ademásloquemedijiste… acaso¿notienequeverconello?-lo cerro y se lo entrego a la chica, la cual al ver lo que decía se sorprendió… no podía engañar a Tomoyo, aunque ella lo intentara, su prima la conocía muy bien

- estoy bien de verdad,,, no te puedo negar que si he estado pensando en ello pero… todo esta bien…. No te preocupes.

Tomoyo no se quedo tranquila ni satisfecha con la respuesta de su prima pero aun así no quería presionarla, tal vez, Sakura necesitaba de ese pequeño tiempo para meditar, aunque Tomoyo no era la única preocupada por la chica de ojos verdes, ya que todo fue apreciado por un par de chicos que se encontraban sentados detrás de ellas.

Al sonar la campana del descanso, Sakura decidió alejarse un poco de sus amigos, y se fue al patio trasero de la escuela, donde se encontraba un hermoso árbol de sakuras, se sentó bajo la sombra de este.

_Espero que puedan decir sus sentimientos… bien se que piensan decirlo pronto pero una empujadita no hace daño-refiriéndose a sus dos mejores amigos_

La chica dio un suspiro y abrió una pequeña libreta rosa, _bien__creo__que__escribiré__un__poco__…__.-_se ubico en la hoja correspondiente y tomo una pluma para poder comenzar a escribir…

_Querido Diario:_

_¿Sabes? Hoy me he puesto a pensar mucho en todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida últimamente, tal vez suene un poco tonto pero… creo que preferiría no tener estos sentimientos, a ¿cuales me refiero? Pues a lo que siento por Shaoran, si ese chico de cabellos cafés y mirada penetrante que se sienta justo detrás mío, que aunque en un principio era alguien insoportable para mí lo fui conociendo y simplemente es un ser humano maravilloso y extraordinario, detrás de esa mascara de seriedad y arrogancia, se esconde un Li Shaoran muy lindo, dulce, divertido y tierno con un gran corazón. Cada mañana no puedo evitar que mi corazón lata más aprisa y me ponga nerviosa al estar cerca de él…_

Por otra parte del jardín, el dueño de aquella mirada penetrante que hacia arrancar cada uno de los suspiros de la chica caminaba mientras iba un poco sumido en sus pensamientos…

_Que__tendrá__Sakura__el__día__de__hoy,__ha__estado__muy__pensativa,__y__no__he__logrado__platicar__con__ella,__se__desapareció__al__sonar__la__campana__… __me__preocupa,__ella__no__es__de__las__chicas__que__se__pierden__en__sus__pensamientos,__parecía__como__si__estuviera__en__todos__lados__menos__aquí,__ni__una__sonrisa,__nada__…__..¿dónde__estará?..__¡Claro!__¿Cómo__no__se__me__ocurrió__antes?-_saliendo corriendo en busca de la castaña.

Una vez que llego a el lugar pudo divisar la imagen de Sakura iba a hablarla pero alguien mas se le adelante provocando que ella diera un salto del susto, así que se dedico a observar por unos minutos

-¿qué paso Tomoyo? ¡Me asustaste!- a lo que la chica comenzó a reír

- gomen Sakura, es solo que tengo que contarte algo…-la chica tenia un brillo muy especial en su mirar

- dime Tomoyo!-decía emocionada la castaña pero un cuando pudo percibir el brillo especial en los ojos de la chica que es como su hermana pudo saber la razón- déjame adivinar… mmm… acaso la razón empieza con ERI y termina con OL.- decía pícaramente la de ojos verdes provocando que la chica se ruborizara

- si… bueno… es que….¡YA SOMOS NOVIOS!- dijo la chica con una gran emoción que la nuestra ojiverde dio un brinco de felicidad, le dio un fuerte abrazo felicitándola-ven Sakura, vamos a la azotea para que te cuente

- pero ¿porque en la azotea? Aquí nadie nos escuchara ¿No?- diciendo con un poco de duda

-bueno si en eso tienes razón pero la verdad es que quedamos con Eriol de vernos ahí entonces ven, se que el debe estar buscando a Shaoran así que debo suponer que también ira ahí, ya sabes

- pero….-al escuchar Shaoran la chica se ruborizo y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente

-pero nada Sakura vamos-jalo por la mano a su prima para dirigirse a la azotea y esperar ahí a sus amados príncipes por toda la emoción que sentían ambas, a Sakura se le olvido un pequeño cuaderno que contenía los mas sinceros sentimientos de su corazón, una vez que las chicas se fueron un joven castaño se acerco al árbol y tomo en sus manos aquel cuaderno

- que despistada dejo olvidado su…-fue entonces que se dio cuenta lo que era, no quería leer pero algo llamo su atención… un nombre escrito en él…. SU nombre escrito en él… tal vez así podría saber que es aquello que le pasaba a Sakura… y al ser la curiosidad tan grande su lectura dio inicio….

_Cada mañana no puedo evitar que mi corazón lata más aprisa y me ponga nerviosa al estar cerca de él…_

_Es algo inevitable aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando lo vi por primera vez, yo me encontraba algo distraída pensando en las cosas que habían pasado días atrás como el haber tomado la decisión de declararme a Yukito…. Fue entonces que el profesor Terada entro al salón acompañado de él, cuando llegue a la realidad pude encontrarme con esa mirada tan profunda y tan penetrante que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera; en ese instante… había algo que me atraía hacia él…_

El castaño detuvo su lectura ya que él mismo pensó en ese instante…-_tal__parece__que__no__solamente__fui__el__único__que__se__perdió__en__una__mirada,__desde__el__momento__en__que__vi__sus__hermosos__ojos__verdes__me__perdí__en__ellos__aunque__yo__mismo__me__negué__a__ello__…__.-_después de ello continuo con su lectura…

_Como olvidar cuando le hable por primera vez, ¡Dios! Si que se mostro demasiado frio… mostro una mirada tan seria y algo fría hizo que se me helara la piel….aun ahora que lo recuerdo provoca ese efecto en mí, pensé en un primer momento que era un pesado de primera pero Eriol nos dijo que así era, tiende a ser un poco serio con las personas, que no es personal, la verdad es que al principio no entendí porque nos decía eso hasta que tiempo después nos enteramos Tomoyo y yo que ellos se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo…._

El chico volvió a detener su lectura y sonrió- aun recuerdo aquella vez…-dijo en un susurro para luego cerrar sus ojos y recordar aquel momento

***Flash back***

La campana había sonado, el profesor iba rumbo a la puerta mientras sus compañeros cambiaban de posición, algunos salían para quedar en el pasillo, algunos se acercaban hacia las ventanas y otros en los bancos de sus amigos, entre tanto una hermosa chica de ojos verdes que brillaban como el sol se volteaba para mirar al chico que recién llegaba y ahora ocupaba el puesto detrás suyo.

-hola, mucho gusto Li, soy Kinomoto Sakura, espero podamos ser buenos amigos- mientras le regalaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas, el mientras tanto tenía un seño fruncido que adornada su hermoso rostro, como respuesta se levanto de su lugar para dirigirse a la puerta del salón, una amatista miraba la escena con curiosidad, la castaña se enojo y un peliazul que sonreía ante tal acto.

-pequeña Sakura no lo tomes personal, es su forma de ser y mas con personas que no conoce- brindando una sonrisa amable a su amiga que lo mira con cara de no entender y el chico castaño logro escuchar lo que el chico decía.

Así habían transcurrido un par de días y el chico castaño seguía con esa actitud un tanto huraña, un tanto grosero para con la chica, ella se sentía un tanto enojada con el chico así que decidió enfrentarlo.

-Li, ¿puedes decirme que es lo que te pasa?¿te he hecho algo para que me trates de esa manera?- el chico simplemente la veía con algo de antipatía y su característico seño fruncido provocado que de esta manera la chica explotara aun más-Si tienes un problema conmigo se hombre y dime frente a frente que es y….-la chica no pudo continuar porque una risa por parte del enigmático Eriol

-perdón Sakura pero, bueno hombre ¿cuándo dejaras de ser huraño?-decía aun entre risas, tanto la castaña como la amatista veían la escena algo confundidas

-cuando tú dejes de ser tan fastidioso –dijo con una sonrisa de lado que al verla Sakura sintió algo en su interior

-hay vamos Shaoran, se honesto y acepta que te encanta que te fastidie

- sí, si, como tu digas…. Payaso-las chicas continuaban presenciando la escena y aun más curiosas, intrigadas ¿desde cuándo ellos se llevaban bien? Bueno habían visto a Eriol platicando y pasando tiempo con el pero no pensaron que pudiera existir una confianza así por parte de Li para con Eriol, ya que el mostraba ser un anti social.

-bueno hermosas damas, pido disculpas por aquí este antipático y antisocial- el castaño lo miraba con furia

-Eriol, ustedes no se conocen recién ¿verdad?-concluyo la amatista

-así es mi querida Tomoyo, aquí este huraño es mi primo-las chicas estaban por demás sorprendidas, el castaño hizo un bufido y el peliazul continuaba con una sonrisa

*** Fin Flash Back***

Mientras habría los ojos y continuaba sonriendo-recuerdo que después Eriol se disculpo con ellas por no haberles dicho con anterioridad ya que primero quería platicar conmigo y porque no decirlo, divertirse un poco con esta situación.-nuevamente centraba su atención en el pequeño cuaderno

_Fue una sorpresa saber que eran primos, y demasiado grande, ¿Quién lo pensaría? Sobre todo cuando son completamente distintos, a partir de ahí recuerdo que nos empezamos a conocer y a convivir mas, pasábamos los descansos y debes en cuando algunas salidas entre nosotros cuatro, aunque no sentía un gran progreso en nuestra relación, sin embargo todo cambio una tarde mientras me encontraba en el parque pingüino después de haberle dicho a Yukito por fin mis sentimientos, el me había agradecido por ellos pero también me hizo ver que mis sentimientos por el no eran diferentes a los que sentía por Touya pero a pesar de ello aun sentía tristeza en mi interior, por azares de la vida quizá el destino hizo que nos encontráramos Shaoran y yo en aquel lugar…_

-tus ojitos se veían apagados en esos momentos y sentí como algo oprimía mi pecho…

***Flash Black***

Shaoran iba caminando mientras pensaba como se le había ocurrido salir justamente ese día que al parecer en casi nada seria acompañado por pequeñas gotas de agua y el viento brindaba caricias al joven unas caricias algo frías pero mientras seguía pensado que lo había hecho salir, en un recorrido de su mirar algo llamo su atención, una chica sentada de espaldas en un columpio, cabellos castaños podía reconocerla en cualquier lugar que ella se encontrara.

-¿Sakura?- poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, era extraño que pareciera no importarle como se encontraba el clima, y a cada paso que daba llamaba su atención el movimiento de sus hombros y esos pequeños sollozos que empezaba a escuchar-¿te encuentras bien?

La chica no se había percatado de nada, al alzar su mirar se encontró con unos ámbares que parecían mirarla con preocupación, la chica solamente atino a lanzarse a los brazos del chico y llorar entre en el pecho del mismo, el por su parte se había quedado sorprendido por tal acción pero a pesar de la sorpresa sus brazos rodearon la chica permitiendo así que ella pudiera desahogarse, pasaron varios minutos en esa posición, ¿Cuántos? Nadie podría decir con exactitud cuando la chica se encontraba más tranquila, se separo de el

-¿te encuentras mejor?-no sabía describir lo que había provocado en su interior ver y tener a Sakura de esa manera

-si… -en un susurro-gracias Li-sonriéndole sinceramente- me hacía falta un hombro para llorar, te lo agradezco mucho

-no hay de que-sonriéndole ¿dulcemente? Si dulcemente por primera vez-se que no somos muy cercanos pero ¿quieres hablar de ello?-la chica lo miro, si quizá no eran cercanos pero en esos momentos sentía que podía hablar con él con plena libertad, le daba confianza, así que ¿Por qué no?

-veras…-sentándose y comenzando a mecerse un poco en el columpio-hoy le confesé mis sentimientos aun chico-el chino se sorprendió un poco pero no quiso demostrarlo-el es amigo de mi hermano, desde que comenzaron a estudiar juntos se hicieron amigos, cuando lo vi se me hizo un chico muy tierno y dulce, el va muy seguido a casa, siempre vamos juntos a la escuela, y hoy finalmente le dije que lo quiero-unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a hacer su aparición- el me agradeció por ellos, pero también me hizo ver que los sentimientos no son tan diferentes a lo que siento por mi hermano, el ya tiene a una persona especial y también me dijo que encontraría a mi persona especial-el chico le tendió un pañuelo, se levanto y lo tomo

-lo encontraras y te querrá como a ninguna, como a nadie en este mundo- le sonrió a la chica y ella como respuesta le sonrió de vuelta.

***Fin Flash back***

-Tomoyo me agradeció por ello, diciendo que gracias a mi Sakura había recuperado su sonrisa, quizá desde ese momento algo se abrió en mi interior- sonrió y continuo con su lectura

_Me había encontrado a Tomoyo antes de ver a Shaoran, pero no dije nada, quise mostrarme fuerte, pero sé que ella me conoce muy bien, al día siguiente termine comentándole tolo lo que había pasado, se que agradeció a Shaoran por su apoyo y a partir de ese día el y yo nos hicimos mas cercanos, bromeábamos, platicábamos, nos conocimos mucho mas, recuerdo que casi al mes de haber pasado eso fue cuando me hablo por primera vez por mi nombre…._

El chico comenzó a reír- ¿Cómo olvidarme de eso? –cerrando sus ojos dando una mirada a sus recuerdos.

***Flash back***

-¿Dónde está metida Sakura? –había caminado hasta el árbol de cerezos que era un lugar especial y refugio de ambos, al llegar ahí el chico sonrió mientras recordaba una plática con Eriol, mediante esta, pudo darse cuenta que quería a Sakura claro que no lo quiso aceptar frente a su primo pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Shaoran!-el chico levanto el rostro y se topo con una Sakura sentada en la rama del árbol, el chico se asusto un poco y le "llamo la atención"

-¿Qué haces ahí Sakura? Es peligroso-la chica comenzó a reír

-vamos Shaoran, además es relajante poder sentir el viento desde aquí –la chica en cierta forma perdió el equilibrio e iba rumbo al césped

-¡SAKURA!-el chico la había llamado por su nombre y corrió en su auxilio, la chica callo en sus brazos, y no se había lastimado gravemente quizá un raspón por ahí inevitable por las ramas

-me llamaste Sakura- decía la chica sorprendida con un toque de emoción

-eh... bueno... yo…-decía o mejor dicho tartamudeaba con algo de nerviosismo, la chica comenzó a reír provocando un rubor en las mejillas del castaño pero del cual no se percato la ojiverde

- no sabes lo feliz que me puso poder escucharte llamarme así-la chica sonreía y el sonrojo en las mejillas del chico se mantenía presente-yo quiero preguntarte si ¿puedo llamarte Shaoran?-con una sonrisa aun mayor

-eh… si-el rubor aumento, en su interior había algo muy especial por ella, su corazón saltaba y en ese momento estaba seguro que daría lo que sea por poder seguir esa sonrisa que en sus labios adornaba su hermoso rostro

***Fin Flash back***

_Sentí algo muy lindo al escucharlo llamarme "Sakura" y Dios que hermoso se escuchaba mi nombre en sus labios, Tomoyo me comenzó a decir pero yo me negaba a aceptar lo que el había provocado y despertado en mi, y recuerdo que Eriol había sonreído misteriosamente cuando se dieron cuenta que el y yo ya nos hablábamos por nuestros nombres…_

-solo mi madre, hermanas, Eriol y Mei me decían de esa manera, desde ese momento su único propósito de Eriol ha sido aceptar mis sentimientos por Sakura-

_Jajajaja fue algo gracioso ver el rostro de Shaoran cuando Eriol mostro esa sonrisa aunque a la vez creo que da algo de miedo, en fin, fuimos pasando por tantos momentos únicos y especial Shaoran y yo, que fue inevitable no enamorarme de él, ¿Cómo me di cuenta? Fue hace unos días atrás, cuando el y yo platicábamos de Eriol y Tomoyo con nuestras hipótesis de ¿Por qué aun no eran pareja? Pero de un momento a otro nuestra platica dio un giro que comenzamos a platicar de nosotros y fue ahí, cuando el me dijo que estaba enamorado…_

-así que por eso te veías extraña, si supieras quien es esa persona…-dando un suspiro

***Flash Back***

-así que la despistada de Sakura Kinomoto también se ha dado cuenta-soltando una carcajada que provoco que el corazón de la chica comenzara a latir rápidamente

-¡oye! Está bien que sea despistada pero conozco muy bien a Tomoyo aunque acepto que me tarde en darme cuenta jejeje

-pero lo hiciste o ¿recibiste ayuda?

-bueno tenía mis sospechas pero Tomoyo fue quien al final soltó toda la información-ampliando su sonrisa-eso si espero que pronto los dos digan lo que sienten, ya va siendo hora ¿no crees?- estuvieron platicando de sus posibles motivos, miedo a que su relación cambiara y se perdiera ese lazo de amistad, a no ser correspondidos, a que los hayan cambiado en algún momento desde que los conocieron y algunos alienes les lavaran el cerebro jajajaja de pronto comenzaron con historias locas hasta que llegaron a ellos

-y bien Sakura, tu… tu qué me dices…aun algo por yukito o quizá ya hay alguien más- el chico quería sondear un poco el terreno.

-Yukito es un hermano para mi, creo que eso ya lo había dicho antes, pero y ¿tu? Mi chico antipático que hay de ti-evitando responder si había alguien mas ya que ella no podía responder con plena seguridad que no había otra persona en su vida ya que un chico de mirada ámbar habitaba mucho en sus pensamientos pero no sabía porque, o mejor dicho no quería aceptar el porqué.

Por un momento pensó que era el momento quizá debía darle indicios a Sakura de sus sentimientos- pues…. En realidad… si hay una persona- el chico tenía un adorable color carmín en sus mejillas mientras ella sentía que algo se rompía en su interior al ir escuchando cada palabra que el chico pronunciaba-sin darme cuenta entro en mi corazón, no hay momento del día en que no piense en ella, me encantan su tiernas y dulces sonrisas, su mirar

-¿de verdad?-trato de sonar lo más tranquila y segura posible pero en su interior dolía, el chico no sabía con seguridad como lo estaba tomando Sakura, y como lo tomaría cuando supiera de quien se trataba

-si, es una chica realmente hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, con una alegría sin igual, un tanto despistada pero con un corazón enorme, es como una niña chiquita a la cual quisiera proteger y cuidar en todo momento, soñadora y curiosa sin olvidar que es romántica y gran amiga…-ella parecía no darse cuenta a quien se refería el con esa descripción interrumpiéndolo de manera brusca y huyendo del lugar.

-¡dios es tardísimo! Lo siento Shaoran pero ya debo irme, quede de ver a Tomoyo hace media hora y bueno… debo irme adiós-mientras corría del lado del chico, el se pregunto qué había pasado. Tal vez se había dado cuenta y quería alejarse de él.

***Fin Flash back***

_Sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompió, se derrumbo, sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho, corrí a lo de Tomoyo, necesitaba hablar con alguien, llorar y ya no negarme más que me había enamorado por completo de él, se que hoy no me he comportado de igual manera e incluso llegue a pensar que quizá lo mejor era seguir con ese falso sentimiento de amor hacia Yukito, porque, ¿Cómo comportarme frente a el? ¿qué decirle? Y si se da cuenta…. Además en su corazón ya habita alguien…_

_Pero me gusta… me encanta….lo amo, quisiera poder estar a su lado más que una amiga, probar sus labios y estar en sus brazos… sin lugar a dudas lo amo con todo mi ser… con toda mi alma y corazón, así es….Shaoran Li…. ¡Te Amo! ¿Qué voy hacer? Si deberás le quiero_

El chico sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, el saber que ella lo amaba lo llenaba de una gran dicha y felicidad, bien y ahora debía hablar con ella, las cosas no podía seguir así como si nada.

Tomo el diario y lo llevo consigo al salón de clases para guardarlo, permaneciendo ahí mientras planeaba el que hacer para ese objetivo que tenía en mente, que no se dio cuenta cuando sus amigos ingresaron al salón

-Shaoran Li ¿puedes decirme en dónde estabas?-decía en un falso tono de regaño la castaña

-¿eh?-saliendo de sus pensamientos

-te hemos estado buscando por todos lados Shaoran-decía la chica, mientras la nueva pareja simplemente se dedicaba a observar, el chino tenía algo, pero no era malo, había en sus ojos un brillo nuevo, un brillo especial…

-estaba por ahí, necesitaba pensar en unas cosas-la chica lo miro con suspicacia él se dio cuenta de ello y ella le sonrió, brindándole una sonrisa de apoyo ya que en su mirar pudo darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos eran correctos, su primo y amigo claramente le mando un mensaje mirándolo con cara de al rato hablamos y sabes que cuentas conmigo y Sakura… bueno… Sakura no entendía bien que pasaba ahí pero también tenía cosas en que pensar.

Al termino de las clases los chicos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, extrañamente no habían hecho planes para salir al día siguiente ya que por fin mañana seria día de descanso.

Al caer la noche la castaña se encontraba mirando el cielo nocturno adornado de estrellas y una hermosa luz de luna que atravesaba el ventanal de su habitación. Mientras se encontraba pensando

_¿Qué debo hacer?, quisiera decir y expresar mi sentir por ti Shaoran pero sé que lo mejor es guardarme ellos, ya que en tu interior ya habita alguien mas pero Te amo tanto, pero si tu eres feliz yo también lo seré aunque no sea a mi lado, aunque no puedo evitar soñar como sería un día a tu lado, tener una cita, ser tu quien me diera ese beso soñado_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el curioso sonido de su móvil.

Saku:

¿Podemos vernos mañana?

Shaoran

-Shaoran….- un suspiro, no le pareció extraño ya que podían pasar sus días libres juntos as que sin tarda ni perezosa le respondió. Por otra parte en una habitación donde el verde predominaba se podía apreciar a un castaño ansioso caminando de un lado para otro y un peli azul riendo de la actitud del chico

-y si se niega

-vamos Shaoran sabes que Sakura no se negaría a salir contigo-sonriendo brindando seguridad

-si bueno pero… sabes que en esta ocasión será diferente-un poco sonrojado

-lo sé pero ya era hora que finalmente te decidieras a confesarle tus sentimientos a Sakura- sonriendo aun mas mientras añadía una mirada picara

-sabes que ya no podía seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo, digamos que las cosas se adelantaron un poco-sonriendo mientras recordaba cómo fue que decidió acelerar un poco sus planes, pero esto fue interrumpido por el sonido de su móvil avisando que la tan ansiada respuesta finalmente había llegado

Claro que si Shao

¿A qué hora y donde?

Saku

El chino no pudo evitar sonreír, el peli azul no necesito preguntar cuál había sido la respuesta ya que con ver el semblante en el rostro de su primo y amigo sabía a la perfección que había sido afirmativo

Nos vemos mañana a

Las 7.30 pm en el parque pingüino 

Besos

La chica sonrió y respondió

Oki, entonces…Hasta mañana

Descansa, dulces sueños

Tqm, besos

El chino escucho el sonido del celular para saber si la chica no tenía inconveniente con la hora y el lugar, al abrir el mensaje sonrió nuevamente

Buenas noches Saku

Descansas, ten dulces sueños

Yo también te quiero y mucho

Besos

El simple hecho de leer ese yo también te quiero y mucho fue suficiente para que esa noche pudiera ir a la cama y tener dulces y placenteros sueños, a la mañana siguiente debía hablar con Tomoyo.

Un nuevo día daba inicio los rayos del sol brindaban su calor como pequeñas caricias para los habitantes del hermoso Tomoeda

Ring ring

-bueno días, casa de la familia Daidouji

-hola buenos días Yumi habla Sakura, ¿se encuentra Tomoyo?

-señorita Sakura, claro, en un momento se la comunico

Después de unos segundos quizá minutos, a los cuales la castaña no se percato ya se encontraba pensando

_Hoy el dia luce hermoso, es como si hoy fuera a pasar algo maravilloso_

_-_hola Sakura-se escucho una dulce voz a través del teléfono pero había silencio-¿Sakura?

_-_¿eh? Perdón Tomoyo es que me distraje-sonreían ambas chicas-amm… quería pedirte un favor

-jajajaja claro Saku dime, en que puedo ayudarte

-bueno, lo que pasa es que anoche Shaoran me mando un mensaje pidiendo que nos veamos hoy a las 7.30 y bueno… pues yo quiero….

-aaaahhh-grito con emoción- ¿quieres que te vaya a ayudar a arreglar? Con mucho gusto Saku tienes que lucir espectacular y hermosísima aunque claro tú ya lo eres pero hay que lucir mucho más hermosa aun.

Las chicas se quedaron platicando un poco más de tiempo, al término de la llamada la castaña se dispuso a acomodar un poco la casa, le puso play al disco de A.N. Jell mientras daba su concierto privado al compas de "Promise"

-quedo perfecto-mientras sonreía y miraba el reloj- bien, preparare algo para comer – en eso el timbre se escucho, era su amiga que venía más que emocionada por la cita de la chica, después de almorzar juntas ya que su padre había salido de la cuidad y su hermano tenía trabajo, subieron a su habitación Sakura entro a darse un baño mientras Tomoyo terminaba de decidir cuál sería el atuendo perfecto para la chica, al salir se pusieron manos a la obra

Entre risas, platicas ya era hora de salir rumbo al parque pingüino, dieron un último vistazo al atuendo de Sakura, la cual consistía en una sola pieza, un short que a la vez tenia integrada una blusa estraple color lila, con unas sandalias blancas, unos aretes de estrella, como el cabello era corto tenia puesto una cinta lila para adornarlo y un maquillaje ligero. Ambas chicas se despidieron y Tomoyo aprovecho mandar un mensaje de texto

En el parque pingüino se encontraba un ambarino vestido una camisa verde, unos jeans y unos zapatos a juego, el estaba recargado en un árbol a simple vista podía parecer tranquilo pero estaba sumamente nervioso, el tomo su celular que en ese momento había sonado

Mucha suerte Li!

Aunque se q no la necesitas

Me alegra saber que ambos podrán 

Estar juntos y disfrutar de su amor

p.d ya era hora jajajaja

Tomoyo

-muchas gracias- dijo en un susurro mientras sonreía

-¡Shaoran!-una hermosa chica de preciosos esmeraldas venia llegando-disculpa, tienes mucho esperando?-el chico al tenerla en frente un rojo carmesí adorno sus mejillas, se veía realmente hermosa, como ninguna otra y por otra parte ella pensaba lo mismo del chico de sus sueños

-no te preocupes Saku, no tiene mucho que llegue.-un silencio había hecho su aparición mientras cada uno se perdía en el mirar del otro, la chica oji verde fue la primera en reaccionar

-es una hermosa noche, ¿no crees?-mientras podía contemplar el hermoso cielo nocturno

-sí, pero no tanto como tu-la chica se sorprendió al escuchar lo anterior y lo miro con sorpresa era momento de hablar- Saku, recuerdas que hace unos días que te dije que estaba enamorado- la chica asintió y su mirada se nublo pero el chico no podía detenerse debía continuar- veras yo me enamore de ella desde el primer momento en que la vi –la chica sintió que su corazón se rompía bajando la cabeza para que no pudiera ver el chico su mirada, mientras tanto él se dedicaba a observarla y continuar con su relato- recuerdo perfectamente ese momento en que la vi, lo primero que vi al entrar al que sería mi nuevo salón de clases vi a la niña más hermosa que jamás en la vida había visto, parecía distraída pero al momento de ver sus preciosos ojos verdes me quede perdidos en ellos, tan dulces, tiernos, únicos, cuando me hablo por vez primera y me sonrió fue la sonrisa más sincera que puedo recordar, aunque me comporte pesado con ella, gracias a Eriol pudimos convivir aunque no había mucho progreso en nuestra relación, pero todo cambio una tarde en que justamente en este parque me la encontré, ese día ella lloraba yo deje que ella pudiera desahogarse con plena libertad no podía verla así, algo en mi se movió al verla de esa manera tan frágil, desde ese momento nos hicimos más cercanos pero recuerdo que un día en la escuela ella se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol, me preocupe tanto por ella al ver que caía un miedo inundo todo mi ser y desde ese momento fue cuando empezamos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres-la chica levanto el rostro, no podía ser cierto lo que él decía ya que de ser así eso quería decir que la chica de la cual se encontraba enamorado era ella, el chico sonrió y le tomo el mentón mientras que la miraba lleno de amor y ternura para responder la duda de la chica- la chica de la cual me enamore como loco eres tu Sakura

-Shaoran…-el corazón de la chica latía como loca y sus mejillas con un carmín la hacían lucir demasiado tierna ante los ojos del amarino, el chico soltó el mentón de la chica y le tendió el cuaderno que había encontrado en la escuela y que la chica había olvidado

-disculpa-dijo mientras la chica tomaba su diario y su mirada iba del cuaderno a el

-Shaoran tu…tu lo leíste?-mas que pregunta era una afirmación y el chico tenía el rostro hacia otro lado aun mas ruborizado mientras asentía

-discúlpame por ello Saku, pero…-nuevamente viéndola-no me arrepiento de ello, ya que de no haber sido así seguiría como un tonto pensando si decirte o no, como un tonto pensando que no podía disfrutar de este amor a tu lado, como un tonto amándote en silencio cuando quiero estar a tu lado, decirte a cada momento lo mucho que te quiero, que te amo

-Shaoran…-la chica lo miraba tiernamente y le acaricio la mejilla, ante tal acto el chico sonrió tomo su mano, la beso y se arrodillo

-Sakura Kinomoto, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia y hacerme el hombre más feliz de este mundo?

Unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron del rostro de la castaña, sonrió y se lanzo a sus brazos- SI, SI, SIIII-ambos cayeron al suelo, ella sobre él mientras que los brazos de él rodeaban su cintura y se perdían en la mirada del otro

-te amo mi cerezo

-te amo, como no pensé hacerlo

Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta fundirse en un beso, en un beso lleno de ternura, de amor, donde sus únicos testigos eran el cielo nocturno acompañado de pequeñas estrellas y una cómplice luna.

A partir de ese momento su historia comenzaría a escribirse, una historia donde lo que predominaría seria el amor y la felicidad, porque lo que importaba en esos momentos eran ellos dos, su mundo, su historia, porque podrían llegar a su historia sin fin

Hola!

Primer fic de Sakura que realizo, hace 2 años, me había empezado a aventurar a este mundo, empezando con escritos de sailor moon, sin embargo no pude seguir por falta de tiempo y estos fueron eliminados por el formato, y hace dos años empecé con ella pero apenas tenia cerca de la mitad, al leerla me pregunte si podría continuar con ella por la decepcion tan grande que había recibido meses atrás pero heme aquí, y me siento feliz, por ver que mi escencia sigue presente, mi lado soñador, romantico, que suspirar y sueñas con estas historias, hubo un tiempo en q no podía ni leer y cuando lo hice nuevamente fue con historias de Sakura y Shaoran ahí fue cuando empece a darme cuenta que ese lado aun seguía y al terminar esta historia puedo decir que definitivamente sere yo siempre y mi escencia no se perderá nunca

Bueno espero que sea de su agrado esta historia, y la hayan disfrutado, me inspire justamente en la canción de luis miguel que lleva el mismo nombre hace 2 años y al leer ahora la inspiración llego por si sola….

Por cierto recomiendo el dorama You are Beautiful de donde sale el grupo A.N Jell esta hermosísimo

Bueno sin mas que decir….

Se despide su amiga

Usagi bombon


End file.
